Grandd
"The universe is evil, and the only thing that can help you is chance." Grandd Grandd (XM-50269) is a legendary Spartan Trooper and a commander in The Army Of The Republic. He was one of the first wave of clones that is cloned. As all clones he is a clone of Mandalorian Bounty Hunter Jango Fett. He was one of the clones that came with Yoda to save Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi and Padmé Amidala from the (Super) Battle Droids on Geonosis. He now fights in the Clone Wars. The Clone Wars Now, in the middle of the Clone Wars, He fights under General Kenobi. He will do everything to make sure that the intair galaxy is Battle Droid Free. His First Mission on Geonosis was a great success, will the other missions that will come be to? Battle Of Geonosis It was one of the first days that it didn't rain on Kamino. XM-50269 and his friends were eating. It was 22BBY. When XM-50269 looked up he saw a ship coming, a little green creature came out and walked to the door of the station. XM-50269 immediately stopped eating and went to the window to look. The little green creature said his name was Master Yoda, and he said that the war has began. When XM-50269 heard that he ran up to his buddies to say so. After maybe 5 minutes they were making the ships ready. XM-50269 had a little talk with Master Yoda."So we can finally have a real battle",XM-50269 said."Looks like it, it does",Yoda said. XM-50269 felt good because the battle will finally begin. "All board!",a commander shouted. and XM-50269, all clones and Master Yoda took a seat inside of the Cruiser. When they were high enough, they went into lightspeed. When that stopped, they were at Geonosis. XM-50269 and Master Yoda and some other clones went inside one of the Republic Gunships and immediately to the battlefield. When they were there, they saw the Jedi were in trouble. They landed and XM-50269 took down as much droids as he could. After a little fight XM-50269 went to his gunship again with Master Yoda. Master Yoda asked them to drop him at a platform. they did and went back to the Cruiser. This was Grandd his first battle. Promoted XM-50269 was after the battle putted in the 212nd Republic Battalion, that was lead by Commander Cody and General Kenobi. XM-50269 served the Battalion for a year. After that a Clone Commando called Khal'iiz, Took him out. He trained him, took him in great battles and made him sergeant. He became a man on his own and helped his friends out of trouble. But then Khal'iiz had to leave for a battle on Sarrish. He, and his squad never returned. Grandd did search him, but he never found him. Becoming Spartan Trooper When Grandd was a sergeant, Khal'iiz wanted Grandd to become an Spartan Trooper. Grandd said that he would love that, so Khal'iiz started to train him. After his training was complete, he became a legendary Spartan Trooper. after that he became good friends with Commander Wolffe, but that's a different story. Right Now The last time he has been seen was on Carlac fighting the battle against the Death Watch. He is part of Winter Squad, or Winter Guild, as they call it. His leader is HunterFett. Clone Wars Adventures Grandd is a character from the game Clone Wars Adventures. Before this history was written down, he changed name, battle class and he has been Death Watch, True Mandalorian, Jedi, Sith, Assassin and he is still trooper in the game. If you want to befriend him, you must tell him in private chat. His master is Ellesar Nightstorm Category:Trooper Battle Class Category:Male Characters Category:Clone Troopers Category:Humans Category:Grand Officer Category:ARC Trooper Category:Class Rank:Battalion Commander